


A Pleasant Anger

by KumoriYami



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light-Hearted, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: Even when Chizuru is angry, Saito found himself being on the receiving end of his wife's love and care.post-game





	A Pleasant Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at coming up with titles. and summaries. but seriously, unless a title comes naturally to me, they almost always take waaay more brain power to think of than the premise of a story. 
> 
> For the idea of "Chizuru getting angry at Saito"

He's never seen Chizuru angry.

That had been his first thought, seeing her brows furrow and her eyes narrow at him as she crossed her arms before him.... He's also never seen her glare at him, and the thought of that... well... it makes him smile, oddly enough since it meant that he was seeing a side of Chizuru that he hadn't seen before, and while there had been much for him to see, this desire of his to see all aspects of her would likely never be fully satisfied.

"Saito-san... you're not listening to me are you?" Even her voice was a bit harder than usual... and the sight of her looking like this at him causes to him ignore how instinctively upset he would feel if she didn't call him by name as he blissfully smiled back at her. He must look like a fool... No, he must be looking like an idiot right now.

"Of course I am listening, Chizuru. I am always listening to everything you say." He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he didn't listen to her. Every word she voiced was a pleasure for him to listen to, which sounded better than any music he had heard... and he could only lament at his inability to commit everything Chizuru said to memory.

"...Then what did I just say?" Her eyes express surprise as if she hadn't expected such a thing, though her ability to hide it has improved as she continued trying to glare at him.

"You said that you were angry at me." His response was short as Saito found himself giving in to the temptation of teasing Chizuru slightly by not elaborating... since he knew such opportunities to do so were rare.

"And why am I angry at you?" The way Chizuru's eyes were looking at him... he could not help but wonder if this feeling was similar to how Souji felt when he went out of his way to annoy the other members of the Shinsengumi... and the satisfaction he found in doing so. Especially at Hijikata-san's expense. "I'm going to stop calling you Hajime-san for a month if you don't answer me."

That threat... from the way she spoke, he could tell that Chizuru truly had the conviction to follow through with such a horrendous idea, and almost immediately, Saito almost as if he had been pulled back into the past was standing in front of their former vice-commander... "You said that you were angry at me because I am not properly taking care of myself, Chizuru." Her eyes narrowed slightly, demanding that he continue. "You are also upset because I did not say anything about me being unwell... thereby choosing to focus on preparing for what we had planned today... instead of looking after myself, which you have repeated several times in the past."

At his words, her expression softened... though Chizuru poked his forehead as she shook her head. "Really Hajime-san... I wish you'd look after yourself more... I worry about you... and you should know that your body isn't what it used to be."

He turned his head away slightly so that he wouldn't need to face the eyes that directly looked into his soul as Chizuru tended to him from beside him as he lay in their futon. Truly... he could not help but do so since he was well of aware of how much he enjoyed Chizuru worrying and looking after him... and of his own willingness to neglect his own health for her happiness despite her objections... though he also knew he wasn't particularly good at taking care of his body. "...It's just a light fever."

"Hmm?" Her eyes narrowed again, this time, pressing a wet cloth that was in her hands against his forehead with a bit a force. He couldn't see her beautiful face very well like this... "Hajime-san, do you mean to say that I am someone who can just ignore my husband feeling unwell just for the sake of viewing some cherry blossoms?"

"......No." He responds quietly, all but certain that Chizuru was shaking her head. It was because she was the most loving and caring person he knew... that he understood what she was getting at, and for why. "I'm sorry, Chizuru."

"If you're really sorry, Hajime-san, you'll stop making me worry like this." She sighs, sounding quite wistful as she does so, a gentle hand moving to touch the side of his face. Her fingers were warm... "You're irreplaceable to me Hajime-san... and I need you, you know?"

Hearing such precious words... he was glad that he was lying down since such sincere honesty from Chizuru made his knees feel weak, and he pulled her hand so that he could see her face, certain in the fact that his cheeks were red. It was amazing to think that even now, she could make him feel incredibly embarrassed and even more loved with so few words.... "I am sorry, Chizuru. I only wanted this day to be perfect for you..." She smiled almost bitterly at his words. Chizuru knew very well how he found it more than difficult at times to express his true feelings for her... and it was also true how his actions occasionally spoke louder than his words. "After all, you haven't gone to a festival in years.... and this was supposed to be the first one we would be going to together... as husband and wife."

"Hajime-san..." Her cheeks reddened at his comment, and he couldn't help but feel gratified seeing her reaction. Although Chizuru had constantly told him of how she was happy to be at his side, regardless of where he was, he still felt guilty in bringing her to Tonami with him... where she now lived a life a hardship that he had still yet to repay her for. "You're thinking about something unnecessary aren't you?"

".....Yes?" While he was loathe to answer truthfully to such a question, he equally knew of how pointless it was to lie since Chizuru was able to almost instantly recognize whenever he thought of something unpleasant... It was a skill of hers that he was quite sure she had developed over the years they had spent living together while she had been under the Shinsengumi's watch - some of her best years, which she had further honed in their time with the Aizu and the not even full year they had spent together as husband and wife.

"Hajime-san, I will gladly tell you as many times as you need me to that all I need is you." She paused, gently brushing some of his hair off to the side of his brow. The light in her eyes looked truly beautiful right now.... "Wherever we are doesn't matter as long as I am at your side..."

"I know, Chizuru...." While it probably wasn't great that he was making his wife repeat something that she had told him several times now - though he enjoyed hearing it each and every time, Saito himself knew that he would forever be grateful for every day he was was with Chizuru... especially since he was the one who found himself lost without her.... and hers was an existence that still saved him from becoming lost. Just being by Chizuru's side and receiving her affections made him happier than anything he had ever known... and he knew that he would stay with her until his final breath. "Sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize, Haime-san!" Somehow Chizuru's smile looked even brighter as she giggled. She probably didn't think that what she was doing was was worth apologizing for... which admittedly was nice to know that Chizuru was like him in that aspect at times... or perhaps it was he who was like her in that way. "We can always go sakura viewing when you get better."

"....Understood, Chizuru." As he got ready to close his eyes, Saito felt a smile form on his face seeing how Chizuru's hand almost naturally reached for his to hold. "Thank you...."

"You are most welcome, Hajime-san.... though you should know that I will always do this for you... Now please... get some rest." Perhaps it was because Chizuru was feeling bold did Saito find himself feeling quite stunned as her wonderfully soft lips pressed against his cheek. "I will be here when you wake up."

"Okay...." Taking in the sight of his most beloved one more time as she spoke words he knew were meant to assure him, he tightened his grasp on her hand slightly before closing his eyes. The simple happiness of knowing how all Chizuru wanted was to stay at his side was more than surreal at times, and it was a happiness that never failed to make him feel blessed. He was so graceful for everything Chizuru had given him, and for her allowing him to spend his days in peace with her... as he knew that all he needed to be whole was Chizuru.

"Go to sleep, Hajime-san...." While he loathed not being able to spend time with his wife, Chizuru's wish was his command, and as her voice echoed in his ears, Saito knew he would see her in his dreams. _Sweet dreams, indeed...._


End file.
